Dragon Ball Zero Hour: Chapter 2
Vegeta sat at the little table inside King Kai's hut. When are we going to start training. He kept thinking about what kind of training he would be doing with King Kai anyway. Dende walked in and sat across from Vegeta. Vegeta couldn't hold it in. There was a burning question he needed to ask. Vegeta: Dende. What's been hapening on Earth? Dende: I don't know. After the Spirit Bomb landed on the others and Omega flew off, King Kai ordered me to bring you here if you were still alive. Vegeta: Humph. So you don't know what's going on on Earth then? Dende: No Vegeta I don't. Vegeta could only imagine what that dragon was doing on his planet. But why? Omega's goal is to flood the universe with negativity. So why is he stll on Earth? The door opened and King Kai came in. King Kai: Alright Vegeta. It's time for your training to begin. .......... King Kai: Alright Vegeta. I need you to float in the air for this exercise. Vegeta scoffed. He slowly brought himself off the ground and a few feet in the air. King Kai: Good. Now hold still. Vegeta saw King Kai's antennae began to emitt an electrical spark. The spark traveled all the way down the antennae straight towards Vegeta. Vegeta was then pulled down to the ground. He was aable to stabilize himself in the air however and looked at what had dragged hiim down. On each of his forearms and shins were big red weights. Vegeta was astonished. Vegeta: What good are these things going to do! King Kai: They'll do you much good Vegeta. Now try and move you arms and legs. Humph, too easy Vegeta thought. He tried moving his limbs and was subtly shocked to realize he couldn't move them at all. But they're just a couple of training weights. Vegeta: Hey! King Kai how much do these weigh. King Kai: Each weight is about 10 tons. So 40 tons overall. Goku used these when he was training to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta: But I already can become Super Saiyan 2. What good is this going to do?! King Kai: Yes you can ascend to level 2 But you have not mastered the form yet. Once you master Super Saiyan 2, you'll be able to ascend to Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta: What! Super Saiyan 3! Vegeta thought to himself. Maybe this slug knows what he's talking about. Vegeta focused his energy. Once he had built up enough pwer he transformed into Super Saiyan 2. The weights still felt heavey but not as much as before. Vegeta: So what am I supposed to do while I have these weights on? King Kai: Oh I don't know just hone your fighting skills for a while. Or you can just look around the planet or something. Do whatever you want. I'll come get you when it's time to move on. Ok then Vegeta thoght. He began rapidly punching and kicking, trying to keep them at a consistent pace and trying to get them to hit the same spot. He continued this for quite some time before he decided to mix it up. He began just punching. Trying to keep the pace consistent. Then he did just kicks. After a while he began to feel fatigue. Well King Kai did say he could do whatever he wanted. He sowly dropped to the ground. He realy didn't want to do anything so he decided to go back into King Kai's hut. When he entered he saw Dende sitting at the table and King Kai was cooking something. It smelled like eggrolls. King Kai looked over and saw Vegeta standing there. King Kai: Oh hey! Vegeta! It's about time. You were going at it for a long while. Vegeta: How long was I training? King Kai: Oh somewhere around 5-6 hours. You get really in the moment when you're training. It's impressive. Sit down. We have matters to discuss. Vegeta: Is this about Earth? King Kai: I'm afraid so. Oh and Vegeta don't take your weights off yet. You're not done with them. Vegeta walked over to the small tabe and sat down. I hope nothing to major has happened. Vegeta could only think of what that monster was doing down on Earth. It sickened him. Oh well. He will find out soon enough. Category:Fan Fiction